


Skipping School

by shatiphasmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiphasmith/pseuds/shatiphasmith
Summary: This is a story based off of my relationship with two boys from my school.





	1. The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments make my day!!! ;)

**Taylor’s POV**

 

I climbed out of my car, preparing to go to class for the day. As I gathered my things, I thought about English Composition, the class I was attending, and Devon, my long-term boyfriend. We've been together for four months and have been altogether great. We've had some ups and downs but we've gotten through them. One of our more recent arguments was about the number of absences that he has acquired since I've gotten to know him.

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

“I just don't understand why you miss so much class!” I exclaimed as he stood before me.

 

“My missing class is none of your concern. It's my degree and schooling that will suffer, not yours.” He shot back.

 

“That's not my point. The point is if you keep missing all this class, you will eventually get dropped and then you won't be able to attend school without being re-enrolled. The re-enrollment fee is $100 and I know you can't afford that right now!”

 

“I told you not to worry about me and school. I get the work done so why should I waste my gas to drive to the school every day to do the same work that I can do from home?”

 

“Then enroll in online classes instead but don't jeopardize your education because you don't want to go to class! This is what I do know though; if I find out that you've jeopardized your schooling by not going to class without a valid reason, I can promise that you and I will have problems…”

 

_END FLASHBACK_

‘I sure hope he's in class today. If not, I might have to follow through with that promise I made him,’ I thought.

 

While thinking about Devon, I remembered that he shares a class with two of my other friends, one of which is like a little brother to me; that would be De’Lonta. Since I met him a while back, and learned that we have the same last name, I have treated him like he is my little brother. He and I have also had conversations about him missing class, although most the time he is working.

 

Just then, I turned to get out of my car and saw his car pulling out of the school parking lot with two passengers. I didn't see them well enough to know who they were... I pulled out my phone and called him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey baby, are you at school yet?”

 

“Oh, no baby. I won't be in today. I didn't feel very well when I woke up this morning, so I'm just going to stay home for the day.”

 

“Oh, well did you want me to come check on you before I go home this afternoon?”

 

“NO!! I mean, no baby, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway baby.”

 

“Ok baby, just checking. I'll call you when I get out of class. Love you.”

 

“Love you too baby,” he replied before ending the call.

 

‘So, now he's resorted to lying to me. Hmmm, I wonder where he's going….”

* * *

 

As I sat in class later scrolling through Facebook, half-way listening to my instructor, I decided to check up on Devon, because I knew he had lied to me earlier. While scrolling through his Facebook page, I noticed a post from a few hours ago that Adrian had made that Devon and De’Lonta had been tagged in. It said:

 

“So excited to be going to **VA Beach** with **De’Lonta** and **Devon**! Been forever since I’ve been on a vacation with friends!”

 

‘Hmm…so that’s where they went! Oh, they are all in so much trouble! When Devon brings them back to school so they can catch their rides home, the four of us will be having a nice long talk! Luckily for them (or maybe unluckily) today I have the day off!’

 

After that thought, I began planning in my head how I was going to get my troublesome boys to my house…

* * *

 

After class ended, I walked outside to find Devon, De’Lonta, and Adrian standing outside of Devon’s car. As I stalked toward them, De’Lonta noticed me and tapped Devon to show him that I was coming. Devon’s eyes widened and he moved toward the driver’s door, like he was going to get back in his car and drive away. De’Lonta moved toward the passenger door, ready to jump in and leave with Devon. Adrian, one of my other friends, moved away from the car and walked toward the building to go find his sister, who is his ride home.

 

Just before Devon and De’Lonta got in the car got in his car, I yelled “STOP” across the parking lot, stopping them both in their tracks. When I reached the troublemakers, they looked at each other, trying to decide with their eyes who was going to lie to me first.

 

Devon opened his mouth to speak, “I can explain- “, before I cut him off and said, “both of you meet me at my house if you value our relationship at all,” before walking to my car, listening for them to get in their car and follow me home.

* * *

 

When we arrived at my house, both followed me to my living room and sat on my couch, while I sat in my favorite chair.

 

“Well,” I began, “go ahead and tell me why going to the beach was more important than attending class today. As you both know, I try to be a fair person, so I will let you both plead your case before I decide on your punishments. And make no mistake, you will both be receiving some form of punishment for your actions today.”

 

They both hung their heads in shame before Devon began to tell his side of the story. “Adrian texted us both last night and asked if we wanted to go to this party that was happening at the beach. It was a Spring Break party that he had heard about from some of his friends from high school, and it sounded cool, so we decided to go. He told us that it was during school, though, and said that if we didn’t want to go then he understood because- “he cut himself off.

 

“Because what, Devon?”

 

He hesitated, “Because…” before De’Lonta finished for him, “because of the short leash you have on us!”

 

“Oh really? And what do you mean your ‘short leash’? I don’t control everything you do.”

 

“Yeah, but you always have something to say when either of us is late or doesn’t come to class or whatever! You’re not our mother!”

 

“You know, you’re right De’Lonta, I’m not your mother. But I am someone who cares about your grades and you doing better for yourself, and skipping class to go to a party at the beach is not doing any better for yourself! Devon, you told me before that you didn’t want to waste gas coming to class when you could just do the work at home, but you can waste gas and come to pick up these two then drive all the way to the beach and bring them back?!?”

 

Devon hung his head in shame.

 

“And De’Lonta, I haven’t said anything about you missing school because most the time you have a valid reason. But even when you don’t miss school, you don’t do the work, so what makes you think you deserve to go to a beach party?!?”

 

De’Lonta hung his head as well.

 

“I’m only this hard on you both because I love you and you know that. Now, I’ve had this conversation with Devon before, so he knows what to expect, but De’Lonta, this is our first time being in this type of situation so consider this your first and final warning: if I ever find out that you skipped school without a valid reason (working, sick, etc.) you will be in BIG trouble with me. When I say big trouble, that means you will be getting a spanking from me, and I know that sounds childish, but missing school to go to a beach party is childish.”

 

Both boys looked at me in shock as I explained the current situation they were in.

 

“You both know that attendance affects your grades, which is why you’re both retaking this class for the third time now. That is unacceptable and you both know it, and for the sake of my relationship with you two, I am willing to do something to remind you not to miss class for stupid reasons. It is up to you to decide if you can accept this type of punishment from me. If not, that is fine, but know that I won’t be friends with someone who doesn’t value their education enough to ensure that they’re doing what needs to be done. I will give you both some time to think over what I have said, and when you are ready, you can come to my bedroom to let me know your decision.” With that, I left the room and headed to my bedroom.

* * *

 

I sat in my room, waiting for my boys, knowing that they both understood that their actions today were wrong today and that deserve punishment for those actions.

 

‘I just wonder who is brave enough to come to me first.’

 

Little did I know; the boys were in the living room arguing about who should come receive their punishment first. Both boys knew that delaying would only make me angrier, but neither wanted to be the first to admit that they deserved the punishment that they had earned.

 

De’Lonta was the first to speak, “she’s your girlfriend! Maybe if you go first, you can talk some sense into her and she’ll change her mind.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Devon retorted. “She already warned me that she’d be upset if I missed anymore class. I didn’t think she was going to spank me, that’s crazy, but there’s no way that I can talk her out of it. Maybe you would be more successful. Plus, she’s not actually related to you, even though she acts like your big sister. Maybe if you plead your case, she’ll realize how inappropriate this is for both of us.”

 

De’Lonta thought for a while then replied, “But that’s the point! She does act like my big sister, so she probably feels like she has even more of a right to sp- punish me!” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

 

“So what should we do?” asked Devon.

 

“Well, maybe if we go up there together, she’ll realize how stupid this is, and just leave it be.”

 

“Ok,” replied Devon, “It’s worth a shot.”

 

With that, they both got up from the couch and headed to my room.

* * *

 

After a while, I looked up and noticed both boys standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

 

“Well,” I began, “what did you decide?”

 

De’Lonta spoke up first, “we’ve decided that since you aren’t actually related to us, you have no right to sp-punish us the way you want to.”

 

“Is that the way you feel too, Devon?”

 

He nodded hesitantly, looking at me to see my reaction.

 

“Alright,” I began, “if that’s the decision that you’ve made, then I guess our friendship ends here. I wish you both the best in life.” I got up to walk them to the door.

 

As I stood up they both stood there in shock at what I had said, not believing that I would stop being friends with them over this.

 

“What do you mean this is the end of our friendship?!?” “Are you breaking up with me over this?!?” They both started talking at the same time.

 

I silenced them with a hand. “I won’t be friends with or date someone who values their education so little that they’d rather go to the beach during school than attend class! Don’t you think I would have liked to go to that party too? But did you even think about me when you decided to lie to me and party during school hours? No, you went to the party anyway, knowing I would be upset if I ever found out; not only because you went to a party without me (which you knew was wrong; that’s why you lied about it) but because it would affect both your educations. So, if you won’t accept the punishment that you KNOW that you deserve, then our friendship is over. It was nice knowing you; now get out of my house.” I pushed them toward the front door, fed up with them and ready to wind down for the day. “If you decide that you would still like to mean anything to me at all, then you know where to find me.”

 

They left my house after that, all of us thinking about what happened but none of us saying anything.


	2. Their Retribution

**Two Weeks Later**

**Taylor's POV**    


As I pull into the school parking lot and prepare myself for class, I think back to the friendship-ending conversation that I had with Devon and De’Lonta. I glance around the parking lot, preparing myself for the possibility of running into the two people that I want to see the least. Noticing Devon’s car, I immediately build up my internal walls, not showing my sadness and disappointment on my face. “ _I wish they would just talk to me. I don’t think they realize how much I miss them. The only reason I gave them that ultimatum was to show how serious I am about their schoolwork. Oh well, I guess I wasn't as important to them as I thought..."_ With that thought, I walked into school, feeling sorry for myself.

As I entered the school, I passed the break room, noticing De'Lonta and Devon playing a game before class. I glanced at them then walked past quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice my mood.

"Taylor!" I heard my name being called. As I turned around at the familiar sound of De’Lonta’s voice, I noticed Devon standing there as well.

“Hey, De’Lonta. What’s up?”

He looked at Devon, “well, Devon and I have been talking, and we were wondering if we could come over after school and talk to you about something…” he looked down as he trailed off, seemingly afraid of my answer.

“Sure, I don’t have any plans after school. You still remember how to get there, right?”

“Yeah, we remember,” Devon spoke up.

I looked at both of them, before saying, “Okay, then I’ll see you both after school,” then walking to class as the bell rang.

**Devon’s POV**

“Well that went better than I expected,” I told De’Lonta as we headed back to the break room to get our backpacks.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect her to even speak to us,” replied De’Lonta, “let’s just hope this conversation goes just as well.”

**After School**

**Taylor’s POV**

“Do either of y’all want anything to eat or drink?” I asked the boys as they followed me into my house. Both shook their heads no as they walked to my living room and sat on the couch. 

"So...," I started once everyone was seated in the living room, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," started De'Lonta, "we were talking this morning, and we realized that losing a relationship and friendship over something as stupid as a party is ridiculous, so we decided to talk to you to see what could be done to fix this."

"Ok, first of all, we didn't lose anything over the party. You both know the reason why I stopped being friends with you and, it was only partly due to the party. Second, you know that only one thing will fix these relationships, because I told you what that was two weeks ago. I'm not sure why you think I've forgotten the real reason that we aren't friends anymore, but I haven't. I've thought about it countless times over the last two weeks, but I'm not the one who needs to resolve this issue. You both know what I want, and even though it hurts me, I'm willing to separate myself from you if you can't accept what you deserve."

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Devon spoke, "We've done a lot of thinking over these past two weeks as well. I can only speak for myself, but I know every time I see you at school, even if you pretend not to notice I'm there, it hurts you knowing that our relationship ended over my pride. It kills me to see you like that, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to fix this, even though the thought of you spanking me terrifies me."

"Ok, De'Lonta, how do you feel about all of this?"

Nervously, De'Lonta replied, "Um, I've thought about this a lot too, and I miss being able to hang out. Like, I have other friends, but I miss spending time with you the most. I don't know how I feel about accepting your punishment. After a lot of thinking, I understand why you find it necessary, but I'm not sure if I can accept this from you; the though scares the hell out of me. I'm willing to try though, if it means that we'll be friends again."

"Okay, why does the thought of me spanking you make you so scared? It's not like I'm capable of abusing either of you; you're both taller than me! So, what's so scary?"

After a moment of silence, I spoke up again, "Actually, I'm going to give you both some more time to think about this. If I understand correctly, you've both decided to allow me to punish you for your actions a couple weeks ago." At this, they nodded, and I continued, "So, Devon, why don't you go on up to my room, and De'Lonta, you go to the guest room. I'll be up in a minute to talk to you each individually, and we'll handle your punishments then." After I finished speaking, they headed to their assigned rooms, while I went to the kitchen to get some water and allow them time to think.


	3. Delonta's Punishment

After a while of silence, I heard the door open to the guest room and watched as De'Lonta stepped out. 

"Where are you going? Are you having second thoughts?" I asked him.

"No, I was looking for you... I figured out why I’m so afraid and I'm ready to discuss it with you, if that's okay. Can we get this out of the way?"

"Sure, let's go," I said as I set the glass down on the counter and followed him into the guest room. He sat down on the bed as I pulled up a chair, and waited for him to begin.

"Well, I guess I should start with a confession: I’ve been spanked before. My mom used to spank me growing up, and she only just recently stopped, when I turned 18. The thing is, though, after a while, I started to like it. I would do stuff to get in trouble because I knew I would be spanked for it; she never punished me any other way. As I got older, when she would spank me, I would get an erection, and would be really embarrassed. I’ve never been spanked by anyone else, but I’m afraid that if you spank me, and I get…an erection, you’ll stop speaking to me altogether, and you’re too good of a friend to lose over something like that.”

“What makes you think I would stop being friends with you over something like that? I know that can happen with people sometimes; I’ve even experienced it before. Spanking turns some people on, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I’ll let you in on a little secret: spanking people turns me on; that’s part of the reason I do it, but I’d never let something like that affect our friendship. Is there anything else?”

“No, that was all. I was just afraid that you wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore after something like that.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that; you’ll always be my little brother, through the good, the bad, and the uncomfortable. Now, are you ready to do this?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little nervous,” De’Lonta said as he stood. “It’s been a while since my last spanking.” 

“I understand that,” I said as I stood as well.

“Um,” he laughed nervously. “How do you want me? I mean, my mom always spanked me over her lap, but with my…situation…I don’t think that would be best. Should I just bend over the bed?”

“Whatever makes you most comfortable, little bro. Let’s just get this out of the way so we can put it behind us,” I said as I walked to the bed.

I wrapped my arm around his waist as he bent over the bed. 

“I’m not sure if I told you this before, but when I spank, I spank to the bare. Your warmup will be over your pants and underwear, and then your real punishment will be on your bare bottom. Any questions?”

“No, ma’am,” he answered, falling into the role of contrite child quickly.

“Good,” I replied, beginning his punishment.

*SMACK* He jumped, not entirely prepared for the spank as it landed. 

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK* It was quickly followed by four spanks, all landing in the same place on his left cheek, before the attention was focused on his right cheek, with five spanks delivered in succession.

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

The next ten were distributed evenly across his entire bottom, while the final five of his warmup were centered on his sit spots.

“Pull down your pants, little bro. It’s time for the rest of your warmup,” I told him as I stepped back to allow him space to do as I asked. After dropping his pants to his ankles, he reassumed his position and I wrapped my arm around him to continue his punishment. 

*SPANK**SPANK**SPANK**SPANK**SPANK*

*SPANK**SPANK**SPANK**SPANK**SPANK*

The next ten swats were administered with slightly more strength to enhance the warmup, first to the left cheek and then repeated on the right. 

*SWAT**SWAT**SWAT**SWAT**SWAT* The warmup was completed with five sharp swats to his sit spots.

“Alright, little bro, time for the real punishment. Are you still good in this position?” I asked, standing back as he pulled his underpants down to meet his pants at his ankles.

He turned to face me, hands coming around to cover his front.

“Actually, could I go over your lap for the rest? My legs are getting kinda tired.”

“Sure,” I replied. “That’s not a problem with me. My legs were starting to get tired too.” I sat down on the bed. 

“Plus, he added shyly, “I don’t seem to have that problem we talked about.”

“Okay, good,” I chuckled, as I looked up at him, “come bend over my lap. Let’s finish this.” He situated himself over my lap before I resumed his spanking.

*SMACK* This spank was delivered with more force than before, receiving a yelp from the boy over my lap. 

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK* The same strength was applied nine more times.

The same force was applied to his sit spots to complete his punishment, first five on one side, then five on the other, causing him to cry out and become limp over my lap, reduced to sobs.

As his sobs quieted down, I rubbed his back and whispered in his ear softly, telling him how well he took his punishment. When he had finally calmed down, I allowed him up and stood, letting him readjust his clothing and get in the bed.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to take a nap, sweetie,” I told him softly, “Get some rest, and I'll wake you to take you to work later." 

Too exhausted to argue, he nodded before drifting off to sleep. I quietly walked out of the room and towards my bedroom, mentally preparing myself to dole out another punishment.


End file.
